


Returning

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [152]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Okay, Arrow and Teen Wolf. Roy Harper is actually Jackson, but Roy doesn’t remember that, at first. Wayward spell? Dimension travel? Stiles as a Spark is the perfect person to go after Jackson? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

Roy kept seeing the same boy, red hoodie, mole on his face, everywhere he went.

Roy could handle this. He knew how to lose a tail, deal with an enemy. What he couldn’t cope with was how damn fucking familiar the kid seemed, like deja vu in  
reverse.

Roy finally cornered him in an alley. “Who are you?”

The boy smiled out from under the hood, the weak shadows of the streetlamp doing monsterous things to the planes of his face. “I’m the Spark, sent to light the fire. Time to remember who you were.”

Roy blinked, for a split second wondering how this kid KNEW he was once Arsenal, even once briefly the Arrow himself. That was a secret no-one should know.

Then the kid was _there,_ reaching, and Roy ducked but the kid seemed to know his every move, and his hands were on Roy’s face…

He screamed for what felt like an eternity and clawed up. Shivering and shaking, he surged out of the icy water.

The boy - Stiles, he was STILES - was there, grinning still from under his hood. “Welcome back. Come on.” Stiles threw some clothes at him, things nicer than he’d ever been able to afford. “We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
